<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>random one-shots by doodis2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695294">random one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodis2014/pseuds/doodis2014'>doodis2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death?, Dead People, Flowers, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Song Lyrics, uh? idk, world destroyed? cuz error duh XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodis2014/pseuds/doodis2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>___________________________________...</p><p>So this is, just as you read the title, a one-Shots book cuz I have sooo many ideas that need an outpost!! Ok. Also, this book will have mostly FGOD!error by @Harrish6 as the main character but not always...<br/>Feel free to use any of my ideas but credit me and tell me cuz I love to read fanfics!!!</p><p>____________________________________________________________...</p><p>I just forget to post this here from Wattpad :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink, Error/Nightmare, Ink/Error, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sans/Sans (Undertale), error/ fresh, error/anyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. flower shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. laughter could be heard away from the children playing around the old flowers shop. The sun shines brightly through the front glasses of the shop. A nice flowery and earthy smell filled the shop.</p><p>A black skeleton with red hand and golden tips was watering the flowers around him.</p><p>So many light colors surrounded him hugging him gently.<br/>
A calm smile on his face with blue tear marks.</p><p>He was wearing his normal gray shirt and brown pants with his pink apron.</p><p>While he was busy watering his flowers the bill rang announcing that he had client to take care of.</p><p>He put water Bot down and walked to his front desk to see his client and welcome them with a smile.</p><p>But the stranger took his breath...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>And there stood with a nice smile, gentle, and handsome...?</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>((Sooo... I don't know who should be the new customer so feel free to let your imagination wander XD... I just had this nice idea and need to let it out...))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. shell!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once open a time there was a creator who everyone loved. He had no name but people who met him like to call him Ink and the reason for that was that his magic take the form of ink.</p>
<p>He lived in a place filled with papers and islands with doors on them he called it the doodlesphare. He was so lonely he wanted a friend who understand him. Someone just like him. <br/>At that time there wasn't a lot of aus yet aside from the three AU's he helped create who were undertale, underfell and underswap.</p>
<p>He couldn't go to these AU's and befriends everyone he like just like that. He might make things worse and messed up how the story should go.</p>
<p>He set on the hard floor of his home and watched as everyone lived their life happily. Jealously creeping inside his soul slowly... and the never ending why questions.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>After a decades the AU'S expanded and many many AU'S borns into existence. People was happy and sad everywhere just like how life sopuspe be but the creator was still lonely so he decided to a dangers move and create a friend just like him, who can help ease the pain his soul feel every time he looked at his creations.</p>
<p>You may ask how this 'friend' could be any different from the others?</p>
<p>Well it is to put it simply will be created from his own soul the other AU'S was created by magic only no soul in it and that was for the best because it was dangerous and may kill him and with him everything die as well.</p>
<p>Now he was standing in the middle of the whiteness of the Anti-void a place outside the AU'S while the doodlesphare was in the center of Multiverse. His soul was in front of his chest floating in the air a heavy magic surrender him while he was focusing on his soul. He was soo close to make his friend so close.</p>
<p>After few seconds his hope going up as he saw a small dot forcing her way out of his soul. He was so happy even if it was so painful but it worth it.</p>
<p>He smiled when the dot was out but then something happened and the force of his magic exploded sending him flying far away from his soul into a portal to another part of the anti-void.</p>
<p>The soul called for her body to come but...</p>
<p>Nobody comes...</p>
<p>Out of desperation the soul taken the small dot close and give it magic to form it to temporary shell to protect it until they can go back to their body.</p>
<p>And that how our glitchy God of destruction born to existence and had one important job to do and that was to protect the lost soul of the creator and give it back to him.</p>
<p>But that wasn't an easy task to do. You see after the lost of his soul the creator forgot about his job and the rules of how much this Multiverse can take and started creating so many AU's until the space left was so small that at that state they will crash into each others and killing everyone with it.</p>
<p>The soul feared what could happened to this world of they didn't go back to their rightful owner so asked the glitch for another help beside returning them to their body...</p>
<p>They asked him to be the destroyer until everything goes back right and at their rightful places...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>___________________________________...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this not really my idea but was by Firehedgehog  from their book "shell"</p>
<p>It's really amazing idea and i can't wait for it to know how the soul will return to ink!</p>
<p>But I'm kinda sad as well cuz when the soul go back to ink... error will finishe his existence long term mission and could die after...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Bye now, I'll be gone to the sad and dark corner with blue and be sad an' depressed for now... ;w;</p>
<p>...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i wish you pain!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a song lyric fic that fits ink and error :D</p>
<p>linkto the song:</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12Us5nPWouY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~(play the song while reading this please)~</p>
<p>     Ink and error standing in the middle of Snowden of some randome Au...<br/>
They both move step by step in unison until they both in front of each other... the wind moves their scarfs softly... dancing to each other</p>
<p>They both looked at each other eyes sockets with so much emotions behind them...</p>
<p>With an emotionless face Then ink start singing first...<br/>
I hope your doubts come like monsters<br/>
And terrorize your dreams<br/>
I hope you feel the lonely hopelessness<br/>
'Cause no one else believes<br/>
I hope you question whether you ever really had a chance at all</p>
<p>Error continues with a scowl on his face...</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope your fear is thick like poison<br/>
It gets into your blood<br/>
I hope you push until you cannot breathe<br/>
And it's still not enough<br/>
I hope you put your life out on the line<br/>
And everybody watches while you fall<strong></strong></strong>
</p>
<p>

 Ink sing... and both of their hands raised up to meet in unison..
 
</p>
<p>
 'Cause I love you more than you could know<br/>
And your heart, it grows every time it breaks<br/>
I know that it might sound strange
  
</p>
<p>
  Both of their hands interview... error and ink sing together...
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong>But I wish you pain<br/>
Wish you pain<br/>
It's hard to say<br/>
But I wish you pain<strong><em></em></strong></strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  They both looked at their hands and then Error sing...
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
              <strong>I hope people break their promises<br/>
Leave you in the cold<br/>
I hope they beat your heart to pieces<br/>
Worse than you've ever known<br/>
I hope you finally arrive, only to find you're nowhere close<strong></strong></strong>
           
          </strong>
        </strong>
     
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  Ink laughed a little and continue still looking at their hands ...
              
</p>
<p>
I hope you cry and tears come streaming down your face<br/>
I hope this life traps you in more than you thought you could ever take<br/>
I hope the help you want never comes and you do it on your own
</p>
<p>
 Ink looked at error eyes sockets... error sing still looking at their hands, Squeezing  them a little and smiled a little.
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>'Cause I love you more than you could know<br/>
And your heart, it grows every time it breaks<br/>
I know that it might sound strange<strong></strong></strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
Then error meet up with ink eyes sockets both smiling... both singing with so much emotions in their voices...
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <em>
                        <strong>But I wish you pain<br/>
Wish you pain<br/>
It's hard to say<br/>
But I wish you pain</strong>
                      </em>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
Ink put his other hand on Error waist pulling error body to his and sing more smiling boldly...
</p>
<p>
I love you more than you could even know<br/>
Been here before and I just wanna see you grow<br/>
Want you to grow
</p>
<p>
Error smiled blushing like the sun and put his other hand on ink shoulder singing after him and both of them Spins a little dancing... the snow under them crush softly...
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>'Cause everything that matters most<br/>
That's where it goes by a different name<br/>
I know that it might sound strange<strong></strong></strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
Both of them singing while spinning a little, dancing under the falling snow in the middle of snowden forest, giggles filled the cold air...
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <em>
                            <strong>But I wish you pain<br/>
I wish you pain<br/>
It's hard to say<br/>
Wish you pain<strong><em></em></strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
Both of them blushing still dancing to their own souls melody, put their foreheads on the other and sing...
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>I love you more than you could even know<br/>
I've been here before and I just wanna see you grow<br/>
Want you to grow<strong><em></em></strong></strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
They looked at each other eyes sockets shining like stars and blushing madly both of their faces almost touching by a small gap... Then... ink closed the gap between them... the hand holding Error other hand moved to Error face and hugged him tightly.
</p>
<p>
Error gasped surprised at first but kissed back, both of his hand warped around ink Neck, pulling him closer and melts to the kiss...
</p>
<p>
* flashlight, a click sound and other fanboying strange sounds coming from afar *
</p>
<p>
They both stopped stunned still blushing turning to look at Dream taking a pic of them kissing, blue fanboying with the rest of nightmare gang, and nightmare recording everything and smiling like a proud father...
</p>
<p>
Then after the shock of being caught gone. Error screamed still hugging ink and blushing like the sun.<br/>
"What the funk you guys?!!!! Why are here?!!! Wait... FRESH HERE'S TOO!!!! "...
</p>
<p>
Ink laughed a little still blushing just like Error...
</p>
<p>
"Did you guys seriously just follow us here?..."
</p>
<p>
  Dream spoke then proudly like he didn't do anything weird taking more pic "of course we did!! We wanted to see our OTP ship sail!! Right blue!?"
</p>
<p>
Blue still making strange fanboying sounds nodded excitedly... "yes, then i called nighty cuz he is our shipping squad king! Then the gang wanted to come as well ... but ...fresh? I don't know how or why he's here..."
</p>
<p>
Fresh on one of the trees close recording everything and sent it to geno while grinning...
</p>
<p>
Nightmare still smiling proudly while recording everything like a father with his first child... "see! i know i was right! I'm always right! My favorite baby has grown up and find a boyfriend... now what shall i do with my life.." he wiped a fake tear still smiling.
</p>
<p>
The gang looked at Error with Jealousy in their eyes sockets...
</p>
<p>
Nightmare laughed "calm down i was kidding! You all my favorites children hehe"<br/>
Dream and blue snickered as well...
</p>
<p>
Ink laughed a little and Error was still embarrassed to do anything and blushing madly.
</p>
<p>
Blue then said "look what have you done nighty! That was just to sweet even for me!"<br/>
Blue then moved to nightmare and hugged him giggling at the feeling of the cold slimy thingy on him...<br/>
Nightmare blushed a little and smiled...
</p>
<p>
Dream watching all of this smiled innocently and spoke to no one "i guess that another ship on the way to sail hehe... I'll make sure of it..."
</p>
<p>
he finished with a smirk... taking pic of his next victims...
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(955 word)</p>
<p>That song just sparked some creativity on me and i just couldn't help but imagining the Errorink ship doing this XD</p>
<p>God the song just fits them soo well X'3</p>
<p>Also, i headcanon nightmare as the king of the shipping squad and no one can stop me XDD</p>
<p>Also also, I'm now in love with nightberry ship! And no one will stop me!! MUHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! XDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. alternative ending... (crack one shot?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>Fate stood in front of nightmare and Error bed.<br/>Error was scared. He put his arms around his tummy to protect his unborn baby, tears threatening to fall and bone rattling nonstop.</p><p>Fate smirked at his fearful expression. Nightmare stood in front of Error to protect him.</p><p>Fate then slammed nightmare with her powerful magic into the wall and hold him there to watch what they'll do to his mate and baby and unable to do anything to protect them.</p><p>She then moved closer to error.</p><p>Error step back fearing for his unborn child life!...</p><p>...</p><p>*some yelling and shouting could be heard from far away*</p><p>Fate then stopped, confused... this was not in the normal script...</p><p>Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open and some strangers come into the room!</p><p>*insert Error protection squad here*</p><p>*insert Error protection squad dragging fate to hell*</p><p>*insert The Error protection squad give the couple a thumbs up *</p><p>(uwu)b</p><p>*insert fate screaming here*</p><p>*insert confused as f**k glitchy and goopy octopus beans here*</p><p>After that they lived happily ever after with a small child!</p><p>ink stopped creating after the *Error protection squad* told him about the balance!</p><p>He felt guilty but error assured him it was all fate fault... somehow...?</p><p>Dream and nightmare were now on good terms ...</p><p>Dream was happy he is now with his brother and become a uncle...</p><p>La child got spoiled by everyone!</p><p>Ink stopped creating and get married...</p><p>Who's the partner you ask?</p><p>I don't know! <br/>But it's not dream...</p><p>Dream is with someone else...</p><p>Don't know who are they Ethier...</p><p>...</p><p>The end? I guess...?</p><p>________________________________...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(276 word)...</p><p>Lol I'm asking my self why did i wrote this... but at the same time i love it anyway... XD</p><p>So this been inspired by the comments thread under my comment with maplelazuli in chapter 7 from "hell and back by XxcrazycatloverxX "</p><p>Go read their stories they are amazing and i love it all!!!! </p><p> </p><p>Also...</p><p>We all agree that ink is an idiot but i still love him... -w- ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>...</p><p>A rock fallen close.</p><p>Red and black bones scattered around.</p><p>Red spattered around them.</p><p>Strings hold on the fallen pieces of the sky.</p><p>Blood dripping.</p><p>Two opposite holding the other close. </p><p>With a pained gasp he smild that always sweet smile that flips his nonexistent soul all over the place, but now it only give him the same pain he felt when he ripped apart his soul, if not stronger.</p><p>He hold him closer...</p><p>That always mesmerizing blue marks that he can't help but kiss every time he saw him with that always cute shy yellow blush on his face... all that was fading and now it made him just cry more. </p><p>Glittery Dust and codes fallen out of him.</p><p>Warm memories all around he couldn't forget, but it was just too painful to remember now.</p><p>With a big black inky tears pouring out of his empty eyes sockets.</p><p>He hugged the scarf with the glittery dusty dark jacket close to where suppose to be his soul...</p><p>And he SCREAMED.</p><p>He screamed how that's unfair.</p><p>how he missed him.</p><p>How his paint make everything even worse and more painful.</p><p>How he want him back.</p><p>How everything wrong without him near.</p><p>How everything started to fall apart without him.</p><p>How his world ended with him.</p><p>How ...</p><p>Sorry he was...</p><p>While the sky pieces falling and breaking around him.</p><p>Destruction case by his own mistakes.</p><p>How he didn't see...</p><p>How blind he was in his own happiness and joy.</p><p>...</p><p>Darkness eating their way to him. Everyone and everything dying, fading but, he didn't care. He couldn't... his paint stopped working when his only one gone and faded.</p><p>He holds closer on the scarf and the dusty dark jacket to where his soul was. The darkness getting closer and closer until there was no one but him and the darkness.</p><p>After a few seconds the darkness started eating him alive until there was nothing but his white eye lights glaring at the darkness.</p><p>Far away there was a small light. A smell star.</p><p>With a phantom feeling of hope he reached through the darkness.</p><p>Back.</p><p>Back to where everything started.</p><p>Before everything was born.</p><p>...</p><p>Then there was a blinding white light. </p><p>But...<br/><br/><br/></p><p>...</p><p>He didn't remember, no one does...</p><p>Well...</p><p>Time for another blindness run...</p><p>____________________________...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(383 word)</p><p>Oof</p><p>I was in a sad mood and wanted to write some sad Errorink with someone dying...</p><p>And I just thought why not just killing everything with it...  :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. time to sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleeping was not his favorite thing to do, mainly because he could do so much, It was just a waste of time alongside with other reasons he doesn't want to remember. </p><p>But, when it's time for sleep he noticed, many things change for that only, like how the time go still and nothing interesting happened for a while, his glitches calmed down, the anti-void go darker and the whiteness fade a little, his eyes sockets become heavier, the voices shushed each other and only whispers. It puts him on edge, as if everything was against him, plotting something to break him more than his already broken self. </p><p>And then there was his dreams and nightmares. He knew he had them but never remembered them, only the pain that left behind them was his only clue to them being there and it frustrated him so much. </p><p>Also most importantly, … he became vulnerable and powerless whenever he slept, anyone could inter his home and do whatever they want… and he can't do anything to stop them…<br/><br/></p><p>...<br/><br/></p><p>Lowering his homemade net down, lying on it and closed his heavy eye sockets. Sleep did not come right after he closed them but he knew it will come eventually, so he waited and got himself comfortable staring at the 'ceiling' of his home from now and then. Soon darkness consumed his light.<br/><br/></p><p>He opened his eye sockets again to a void of black surrendering him everywhere. Looking right he saw his skelehands but they were white not black. The smell of chemical and coffee around him. Hope shining through his soul.</p><p>Looking again in front of himself and blinking he feel the smell of cigarettes hitting his face, the touch of leathery jacket, and the taste of something sweetly dark melting in his mouth with a hint of … mustard? someone was there but he can't see their face, like if it was blurred but he can see red, black and gold. They were reaching for him but he turned his face away from them with a single tear fall from his eyes. </p><p> The first thing he noticed when he Looked to his left, was pain, in his chest and right eye the most painful to them all but, he can take worse and survived. Then there was black feathers surrendering him make him feel safe, red scarf around his neck, the taste of something metallic in his mouth. </p><p>The owner of that feather show themself, holding his hand and dancing and spinning with him, then he felt something soft touched his forehead. He looked up at the one who kissed him smiling. </p><p> suddenly he let go of their hands, tears falling from his eye sockets as that person fades into the void around with a small white and red figure in his hands.<br/><br/></p><p>He wanted them back…<br/><br/></p><p>He cried and cried until it stained his face, his body changed and with it his memories gone. </p><p>Then he felt a pair of white and gray hands hugging him around his neck coming from his back. </p><p>Confused he turned to face that owner with tears stained face, and laughed. </p><p>They both danced, laughed and played. Everywhere he went the smell of paint welcome him. The colors of rainbows were everywhere he looked. Then… he, no, both of them let go of the other hans and soon it fade back to a void of black.</p><p>his tears didn't stop from falling, never did.<br/><br/></p><p>He closed his eye sockets and opened them fast when he felt two hands holding him by his shoulders, looking up, two blurred faces, one with gold eye lights on his right and the the other with purple with a hint of blue on his left, staring at his teary eye lights.</p><p>Both hands, one white and the other covered in some black Liquid, reached for both sides of his face and wiped his falling tears with their thumbs. The next thing he knew was the two faces kissing both sides of his bone cheeks and the yellow blush glowed their way out around his face.</p><p>Then both of them disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly the black of the void turned white in a blink of an eye.</p><p>The white feels like home but not the same. Far away there was a star shaped small pink creature with one eyeball staring right at his soul.<br/><br/></p><p>With a gasp he opened his eye sockets widely tears still falling, staring up at the mess of strings and souls. </p><p>He doesn't seems to remember what he did Dreamed of but the pain in his soul still made itself known to the owner. <br/><br/></p><p>"Yo, what's up glitchy B?! Sleeping fine I see" A Loud voice stated.</p><p>Setting up the blanket on him falling down along with a pink unicorn toy were in his hand and a pillow behind him. Still dazed and his vision a blur, he didn't question from where they came or how.</p><p>Warping the blanket around his body taking the toy and pillow in his hand he moved from his net to the pink beanbag. Around it was chocolate bars and chocolate milkshake along with other kinds of food he love.</p><p>Opening a windows show the world's outside, he watched. </p><p>Fresh didn't say anything else and moved by his side and sat with him watching. </p><p>He knew he can't say anything, he already tried and nothing worked to make his friend remember. </p><p>He had given up. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>______________________...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(908 word) ...</p><p>I was inspired by talking along time ago with Laughing_Zombie and reading their stories! </p><p> </p><p>And there will be a second part!</p><p>If i had time to write... </p><p> </p><p>._.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. za OwO wes not amused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      It has been two weeks since Error and Fresh’s discovery. It was all by accident, but they both were happy- even if one of them was being a tsundere queen and never admitted it.</p><p>It all started like normal, Fresh come and annoyed the hell out of Error, Error attacking with all his fury, then they somehow crashed into each other bodies, Error under Fresh and with shocked eye sockets they stared at each stunned not because they were close and touching but because Error glitches did NOT act upon it and start hurting him. With a newfound curiosity and wonder, they started experimenting. The Error with his curiosity and his non admitted touch craving while Fresh was only because, he liked it and feel the need to be close to him more. </p><p>It was a new feeling to both of them and they accepted it with a little bit of hesitation. </p><p>After all that, they just cuddle and touched whenever they wanted, the didn't know what it meant but they just keep craving it more and more.</p><p>Now Fresh sat on Errors pink bean bag with Error in his lap holding him around his waist with Fresh head resting on Error shoulder close to his left bone cheek while he was making something with his needles. </p><p>Halloween will be tomorrow and they thought of dressing up and go scare some useless glitches.</p><p>They both had already carved out their pumpkins to wear it on top of their heads as a masks. </p><p>Error decided that he will be pumpkin witch while Fresh decided to simply wear a white bed sheet around his neck with the pumpkin as his head. </p><p>They will head out in the dark, wait for their victims to come near, light up their magic so they glow in the dark with their pumpkins masks on and scare the sh*t out of them, while possibly stealing their candies and sweets.</p><p>The Error, still on the pink parasite lap, stretch out the black thing he was making, which was a black witch hat, and asked his companion</p><p> "what do you think?" </p><p>The pink parasite blinked a few times, after relaxing into the silence of the anti-void and the sound of his companion elegant hands working with perfection, his mind maybe had gone to dreamland for a while.</p><p>After inspecting the object closely he answered smiling </p><p>"looking great glitchy, should we get ready soon?" He asked with no intention of moving unless his glitchy friend wanted to. </p><p>The Error hummed in acknowledgment thinking and looking closely at his creation. </p><p>None of them had any intention of moving from their comfortable seats, their lazy sans side showing up. </p><p>The Error finally spoke after thinking a little bit "maybe in a little bit, I'm too comfortable to move right now." He finished sighing and sinking more into the other lap.</p><p>Then they both turned to their right side after hearing a small mew near them, the white red eyes kitten mewed at them more to get their lazy boney butts and move, they still had a lot of people to scare, prank and steal from. </p><p>Both sighing in a lazy way, the Glitch got up from the other lap and walked away to change and soon Fresh followed his steps. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later both of them were all dressed up, Fresh in his white bed sheet, shoes and his carved like a funny face with a one tooth mouth pumpkin mask, and Error dressed up as a combination of a vampire, a pumpkin, and a witch, with his black hat and cape, and a carved vampire pumpkin mask on his head. The white kitten with red eyes named 'OwO' was perched on his shoulder, with a tiny black witch hat and cape of its own. </p><p>With excitement and giggles, they opened a portal to their first victims, the Dark Sanses, of course. </p><p>In that night, lots of girly screams of horror were heard in the mansion of the king of nightmares. Even if the king was pleased with the negative energy powering him, it was kinda annoying to listen to them all screaming like a bunch of little girls all day. As he did care at least a bit about his minions, he bribed the glitch and the parasite with candies and sweets to leave them alone and go prank someone else. </p><p>They both agreed with ease, it kinda started to become boring after a while. </p><p>Now to their next victims… The Star Sanses. </p><p>Sneaking up to the council base of the star sanses and sticking to the shadows, they waited for their first victim. </p><p>They didn't notice the three shadows behind them until it was too late.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Fell grumbled as he walked out of the council meeting room, they were having a party and all kinds of food were splattered everywhere. </p><p>Fresh and Error hold their giggles when fell getting closer to them and smiled as well as the three shadows behind them. All of them waiting for the best moment.</p><p>The OwO, on top of Error’s hat, was not amused. </p><p>Fell grumbled more as he got closer to the existing group, obliviously pulling out his mustard. </p><p>Fresh hold on three fingers as a signal to Error and both nodded to each other. </p><p>3.. 2... 1... "BOO" they both screamed at the frightened edgy red skeleton. </p><p>Fell screamed like a little girl and squeezed the mustard bottle. Going right to his face, covering him completely.</p><p>He stood there in completely ultra shock while the two laughed their bony butts off.</p><p>The group of shadows behind them grinned and screamed, scaring them out of their bones as well.</p><p>Error jumped into Fresh arms screaming "AAAAAAAAAAH! RUN!! YOU FOOL RUN" , Fresh then took off running for their lives leaving behind the OwO looking, again, unamused by everything and everyone’s actions today.</p><p>The group of three star sanses laughed at their scared faces.<br/>Ink dressed up as a vampire laughed Evilly and run after them to see if he can scare them again. </p><p>Blue dressed up as a werewolf laughing walked to fell and handed him a napkin to help clean himself.</p><p>Dream chuckled as he watched ink runs after them, he was as well dressed up as an angel.</p><p>Error and Fresh stopped after a while from running, now they were in a room filled with food of all kinds.</p><p>Fresh looked at Error with mischief in his eyes, while Error gives him the same look smiling widely under his pumpkin mask. </p><p>Opening his white glitchy portal under every food they can see but not all of it cuz who was going to eat all that? Not them.</p><p>The OwO comes to them with a Disappointed look in their face directly at the two. </p><p>The two didn't notice the glare and continue stealing the food in front of them.</p><p>Ink come from behind them with a confused face and asked startling both of them "what are you two doing?" </p><p>They both screamed like, as usual, like a scared little girls and fled out of this inks haunted house with the OwO right behind them sighing at their stupidity. </p><p>Once they were at the anti-void, safe and sound, they exhaled and looked at each other faces, then explode with laughter at how stupid they were acting. </p><p>The OwO stood by their side, and once again, was NOT amused...</p><p>After they laughed their bony butts out, they looked at all the food and sweets spattered around the floor of the anti-void thinking what should they do with it.</p><p>Za OwO once again stood beside a giant Grilled chicken claiming it for themselves. </p><p>No one objects and the OwO wes Happy now.</p><p>The glitch and the parasite looked at all the food thinking maybe they should just give some to his friends and the horrortale monsters, they need it more than him and keep a few for them to enjoy while watching some undernovela. </p><p>Za glitch and his parasite companion sat in the same position they were in before, eating some sweets, Pizza and grilled chicken happily while watching some dramas and end up sleeping peacefully on each other. </p><p>The OwO smiled and shook their small head at the two idiots and left back to there home, they were sure their mom were not happy with their despairing.</p><p>Leaving two idiots sleeping peacefully. </p><p>______________________________...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1403 word)</p><p>Lol this was sopuspe to be a Halloween special sorry I'm late XD<br/>And um... happy Halloween i guess? Lol XD</p><p>this was inspired by InkyOverlord one shot! Check them out!!</p><p>Also, thank you snow(za dragon edit queen) for editing this, even if this ship isn't in your comfort zone! I really appreciate dear!!!</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this! Even if you don't ship it! Cya all soon~!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. lost...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      It had happened in a flash of light. So many things changed in a matter of a second. </p><p>The universe crumbling around them. Bones, paint, blue arrows and blue threads of doom fly in and out of the smoke around them.<br/><br/></p><p>He had gone out of his mind and lost himself to insanity. No one knew what had happened to him to lose the last straw that was holding him together. </p><p>Fuss of glitches, sounds of static and strong flash magic flash through the smoke clearing the ground, or what left of it, around them, And the battle continues. </p><p>Stood up higher than all, on a mountain of chaos, destruction, buildings and rocks, was the known destroyer of worlds. Insanity shown on his face clearly. Eye sockets filled with errors signs. Blood and dust covering him from top to toe all mixed of his own and other creatures. </p><p>Down, stood a broken soulless artist on his knees,  ink leaking off him from all the cuts and injuries he had received from the glitch. </p><p>And, a parlay standing guardian of positively. He was not looking anything better than his companion.</p><p>With a halt the glitch moved forward with a laugh as broken as his own mind. Glitches and static noise mixed with his own laughter.</p><p>Ink and Dream were on the average of collapsing with the universe around them watching as the destroyer dashed to where they were standing with the will to not just kill but torture and a never ending pain. </p><p>He threw himself at them using his blue strings with a crazy smile, laughing all the way down, never caring about his own body and injuries.</p><p>He had lost his last hope.<br/><br/></p><p>Ink looked up at the glitch coming to his way with a scowl on his face trying to get up but failing. He grinded his teeth in frustration.</p><p>He wouldn't just give up now but his body was failing him.<br/><br/></p><p>Dream fear had taken over him, made his body pralaysid to the glitch attack. He tried to stretch and move his arms to shoot another arrow at the glitch coming his way and fortunately he succeeded. </p><p>The laughing of the insane glitch ringing on his mind as he gathered his magic to shoot only to stop in shock. He was so low on magic he couldn't even make a simple small bone. </p><p>Fear covering his soul,  Dream shut his orbits tightly as the glitch grow closer to them and waited for the attack prepare for the pain, but it never came.</p><p>With a sharp inhale he opened his orbits slightly looking at the hanging up glitch within an arm reach with red bone in his hands close to where his skull was, close to killing him. If he was not stopped his skull wouldn't be there.</p><p>Looking closely and opening his orbits fully. He stared at the black of goop tentacles holding the destroyer in place and taking the red bone in his hands throwing it away. </p><p>Large fat golden tears fallen from his eye sockets, before he knew it, he collapsed on the ground. With a gasp he dared looking back to the owner of the tentacles. There with all his might stood the one they call king of nightmares with a dark face looking at the destroyer. </p><p>Dream swear he, for one second, saw some flash of sadness in his cold single eye light. </p><p>Surprised, ink looked fast back at the king with a worried face. Open seeing him saving Dream he exhaled, never knew he was holding his breath in his distress. </p><p>With a quiet sigh Nightmare stood his place and looked back at his brother and creator. A flash of regret and sadness came to his mind but he had no time to think about the past. </p><p>Moving closer to the destroyer under the two stars gaze he stopped right before the insane destroyer he once called a friend and maybe more…</p><p>The glitch never stopped fighting against the one holding him in his tentacles with all the determination his soul could hold.</p><p>Cracks of bones could be heard from miles away. </p><p>The glitch was breaking his own bones to free himself from the dark creature with no success only hurting his own body.</p><p>With a sad gasp and tears fallen down his single orbit, he moved his covered in goop hands to the destroyer face cupping his face, making him look at his crying face. </p><p>Still blind by the glitches and error sign covered his sockets. He couldn't see or hear what's going on around him anymore. </p><p>Another two tentacles coming from Nightmare back, sharp and ready.</p><p>"I'm sorry, love, please rest your soul for me now..."</p><p>With those final words, the two sharp tentacles holding a knife that hold inside the codes to kill the destroyer. </p><p>One of the tentacles took the glitch SOUL and in one slash to the destroyer SOUL he gone still.</p><p>Then a loud scream crash and shake the ground around them. </p><p>With shaky hands the king let his queen body fall down in his arms after the screaming stopped, hugging him tightly. The knife fall down from his tentacle and disappeared in clouds of ones and zeros. </p><p>The glitch SOUL had broke into numbers disappearing in the air.</p><p>Hugging his lover body tightly, he cried his heart out.</p><p>With wide eye lights Dream watched as the goop around his brother melted away revealing his old self. </p><p>Same old clothes, same old white bons and the crown he thought it had been lost in the past.</p><p>His brother was crying his soul out at the destroyer dead body. Shakily he stood up slowly and moved to his brother. </p><p>He need to be by his side. With a shaky steps he walked to his brother hugging him from behind both lose the last straw that hold them standing and fallen down the ground with the dead body of the destroyer. The dark knight tears and sobs never stopping and only becomes more Lauder, saying sorry over and over to his dead lover body.</p><p>Dream could feel the heartbroken, anger and sadness in his brother soul. His golden tears never stopped falling, hugging his brother tightly,  as if he will lose him again if he let go. As if he feel it all.</p><p>When the sobs of the king stopped, but tears still falling he loosened his tight hug around him.</p><p>"It was all your fault…" the night said whispering. </p><p>Dream heard him clearly but he still asked him in shock clear in his eyelights looking at the back of his brother skull "what?..." </p><p>Nightmare pushed dream away from him and screamed his anger "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULTS!!!" The goop started raising again and covering some of his body.</p><p>Dream fallen on his back with shock and fear in his face he looked back up at his brother crying face half covered in black goop. </p><p>The shock turned to anger. </p><p>He got up shakily and screamed asking. </p><p>"How is that is our fault?!! He destroyed billions of lives for his enjoyment! He deserved to die painfully" He asked in anger defending his own action. </p><p>"Oh is that how you want to go! Well then tell me Brother! This time, Who attacked first?!!" He asked knowing clearly the answer. </p><p>With wide eye lights anger and tears of sadness clear in his face he spoke to justify his action "we received a report about seeing him here, we thought it was his next target to destroy."</p><p>"You didn't answer my question brother!"he asked again. "Who, WHO ATTACKED FIRST?!"</p><p>with a small voice he answered "we… we did… but he was going to des-…" he gotten interrupted by a punch on his face.</p><p>Shocked he touched his sore face looking up at his brother. </p><p>"You just attacked… if he wanted to destroy he would have done that in a matter of seconds and before you even knew it. </p><p>…</p><p>You killed our last light…" he whispered in a small voice. </p><p>"What are talking about brother? We didn't kill anything" He asked clearly confused and frustrated by everything. </p><p>He took a breath to gather himself "he was pregnant when you attacked…" he whispered. </p><p>Horrified Dream asked again "what?..."</p><p>"YOU KILLED OUR UNBORN CHILD!" he screamed again the anger over grow his sadness. </p><p>Dream stares back at his brother face shocked.</p><p>"I felt it… I felt it! when our child soul broke! I was doing my job and he was just taking a break! We both felt it when the soul broke … i killed all the one around me in a fit of rage because i felt it! And I'm sure that what happened to my love as well… </p><p>You took our last light in this world…" his voice broke into sobs as he spoke. </p><p>Dream watched as brother broke for the second time in front of him.</p><p>"He was the only one who understands me… but you and 'friends' just have to go and play the hero as always don't you!" His voice raise in anger the more he spoke. </p><p>"You just had to help and protect people, don't you!!" </p><p>"You always loved to play the hero even when it's not time for it don't you! …"</p><p>"When are you going to grow up!!!? We're not in a some show!! We are not in a movie to play hero and villains to entertain some people!!!"</p><p>"We are in the real world!! If you want to do something good and help people then stick to your job!! Nothing more!!!..."</p><p>"I'm sure you never even bothered to ask yourself why we were created in the first place… everyone had a job to do… no matter how bad, messy and unhappy it is… me and Error know that better than anyone else… </p><p>We never been normal… we don't live by the mortals rules…"</p><p>"No matter how much we wish for…" he said lastly and lowering his head to the ground.</p><p>The tears would never stop falling. </p><p>"Brother i…" Dream tried to talk to him but no words coming out. </p><p>"Leave…" Nightmare cut him of before he even think about saying anything. </p><p>"But…" Dream once again was cut off but by his friend. </p><p>"Let's go…" Ink said holding his friend by the shoulders and pulling him to the portal. </p><p>Dream tried to get away from his friend hands to stay by his brother side but failed. </p><p>Once the portal was closed Nightmare screamed into the sky above. </p><p>His lover still in his hands asleep but never waking up. </p><p>Roots rose up from the ground wrapping itself around the destroyer motionless body. </p><p>Before Nightmare could understand what's going on, a tree emerge out of the ground taking the destroyer body with it, trapping it inside of it like a cocoon. Green Leaves start growing in the tree twigs. </p><p>Nightmare stared in horror and attacked the tree with all his might but it never badge.</p><p>But Nightmare never given up and attacked more and more until he couldn't. He leaned into the tree with his forehead crying softly. </p><p>He can never do something right… no matter how much he tried… he always failed the one he loved the most.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______________________________…<br/>(1891 word)</p><p>Why i do this to myself… *la cry* :'D <br/><br/></p><p>Also, I made art because of this...</p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>